


Star-Struck

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [57]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship/Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Tony wants to be a star....or something.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Shorties [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Star-Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



"Who do we talk to about getting me a star on the Hollywood Boulevard?"

That was absolutely not a question Pepper was expecting, like...ever. "I beg your pardon?"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "I know you heard me, Ms. Potts. You never miss anything I say. It's like you actually listen to me rather than a lot of other people, who let me talk and then decide what I said later." He leaned into her space. "Star. My name. Hollywood Boulevard." Spreading his hands like a bigwig Hollywood producer, Tony's face brightened, as if he could actually see the image hanging there in front of his eyes. "I think I deserve a star."

Pepper snorted. "No."

"No?" 

Why did Tony always make those pitiful puppy eyes at her when she said 'no'? Why did she always want to give in when he did? She forced some extra steel in her spine. "No. You are not some Hollywood shill. You don't need a star on some street. You already have your name on a company, a world-wide corporation." It was her turn to lean into his space. "If you need a star so much, put one on your next suit."


End file.
